brudt erindringer om en fortid
by AllegraIvanova
Summary: Dinamarca quiere que Inglaterra vuelva con el aun que sabe que sera difícil pero el sabrá como hacerlo.
1. tænkning

Priviet! este es u n fic que traia desde hace rato en la cabeza , espero les agrade.

dedicatoria , Fanii Doll 3 !

Hetalia no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Søren un Danes de unos hermosos ojos azul claro, se encontraba en la sala especial de su casa viendo el retrato que tenía enfrente del sofá en el que se encontraba recostado , en el retrato se encontraba un joven de hermosos ojos verdes , del cual él ha estado enamorado por siglos.<p>

se preguntaba cómo pudo ser tan estúpido y hacer eso a su ser más amado , pero ahora no tenia caso lamentarse , pero seguía doliendo como si la herida fuera reciente. cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras unas lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas.

Pero en ese entonces la relación no estaba en su mejor momento pues el solía ser muy controlador con respecto a Inglaterra , tanto que cuando el inglés deseaba salir , el danés hacia rabietas y llego a golpearlo más de una vez, en las cuales el también salía herido ya que el británico no era ninguna nena.

Pero él sabía que su inglés no regresaría -rió amargamente al recordarlo suyo- no podía entender como fue tan imbécil, llevaba lamentándose desde años, lo que más le dolía al danés era saber que su querido amor, ahora amaba a otro, pero en el fondo, él se reconfortaba pensando que todo era una farsa, que el inglés jamás dejo, ni dejaría de amarlo.

-vamos Dinamarca, no puedes seguir así , tienes que hablar con él - se dijo a si mismo Søren. Mientras sobaba su cien, se levanto lentamente hasta llegar al cuadro, pasando una mano en la mejilla de su amor, pintando ahí -te voy a recuperar , así sea lo último que haga- y salió lentamente de su cámara especial.

...

la reunión había terminado , desde lejos observaba al inglés quien escuchaba sin mucho interés al americano. Søren se levanto y se dirigió a él, al llegar, Arthur se puso un poco tenso pues el sabia que el amor por el danés no se había desvanecido , pero al mismo tiempo el sentía el dolor de lo sucedido.

-Inglaterra, ¿podemos hablar?- cuestiono.

-dime, Dinamarca-los ojos del británico lo miraban con intensidad

-a solas-moviendo la cabeza hacia el americano

-América , nos vemos en un momento - y se alejo de Alfred el cual quedo con cara de no entender

...

Durante el trayecto a la salida , el silencio fue incomodo ...llegaron a un jardín alejado del edificio principal.

-y bien que quieres hablar-lo preguntó el inglés

-no puedo seguir así, te sigo amando, Inglaterra, por favor perdóname, hare lo que me pidas- la cara del danés era de sufrimiento y en sus ojos se agalopaban las lágrimas

-Dinamarca como me pides eso después de lo que hiciste, después de como me trataste... yo- el danés lo interrumpió besándolo, Arthur no se resistió, respondió al momento, al separarse Inglaterra le dio una media sonrisa

-Lo siento Dinamarca , ahora yo estoy con Alfred y debes de entender que lo nuestro ya fue- dijo separándose

-pero... ¡¿cómo explicas lo de hace unos segundos?-dijo alzando un poco la voz el nórdico

-Søren, solo fue un impulso yo no puedo confiar en ti, de verdad que quisiera pero no puedo no debo - se veían fijamente, en eso una estrepitosa voz resonó

-Iggy! what's up, baby? why you left me, suddenly? you didn't gave me a chance to say something-el Americano comenzó a irritar al danés

-tænke på(piensalo)-susurro el danés mientras pasaba de ellos

-der er intet til at tænke, Søren (no hay nada que pensar Søren) - contesto el británico en el mismo tono

-hey it's not fair i can't understand!-gritaba el americano,

-is nothing , we were talking about work , well America where we go?-el inglés preguntó

-hmm let's eat , babe- tomo la mano de su amante y salieron de ahí, Arthur agradeció que el americano llegara después del beso y que no preguntara del porque uso danés... esa palabra, recordó el beso y se sintió mal , el amaba a Alfred pero no de la forma en la que el amo al danés o tal vez, ¿lo seguía amando?

...

casa de dinamarca

El danés llego a su casa de lo más feliz, sabía que el Inglés lo seguía amando se lo demostró con ese beso, ahora solo tenía que hacer un plan para que su amor regresara, sonrió , sabía que no era fácil pero lo intentaría, solo tendría que esperar hasta que el idiota americano se largara a su casa y el pudiera actuar.

* * *

><p>de verdad no se si lo continuare , depende de mi animo hehehehe depende de ustede y si pueden darme ideas estaria genial ;)<p>

paka paka!


	2. forvirring

Bueno aqui esta el segundo cap hahaha

Hetalia no es mio :) ...Fanii Doll 3

* * *

><p>Inglaterra.<p>

Iggy, i gotta go , take care babe , i love you- decía el americano mientras besaba a su amante, el cual en cuanto comenzó a besar al americano no sintió lo mismo que cuando lo hizo el danés .

See you in a week, Alfred - dijo al ver partir a su amante. después se fue a la cocina a preparar un poco de té, mientras tanto no sabía qué hacer con respecto a lo de Dinamarca sentía que América no se merecía eso, pero al mismo tiempo deseaba volver a confiar en el danés y darle una oportunidad .

Ahora se encontraba cómodamente en su sala cuando sonó su teléfono.

Hello-contesto

Inglaterra, soy Soren, necesito verte, no podemos seguir así, se que deje pasar mucho pero ahora me doy cuenta del error por favor, solo quiero hablar contigo-suplicaba el danés cosa no común en el

Está bien, Dinamarca, nos vemos mañana- y colgó, se sintió nervioso, no sabía qué hacer en la mañana le dijo que no había nada que pensar pero ahora no estaba seguro, deseaba volver a sentir esos fuertes brazos a su alrededor, ese calor, su respiración...

-pero que mierda me pasa-mientras se dirigía a su habitación.

Dinamarca

El danés se encontraba haciendo planes por si lo que había pensado no funcionaba, tenía un frasco que haría maravillas-sonrió- y se dirigió a descansar necesitaba estar relajado para el día de mañana.

A la mañana siguiente como no dijeron lugar de reunión el danés se dirigió a la casa de Arthur.

Se encontraba en la entrada, toco el timbre y en eso salió el inglés.

-Hola, Arthur-sonrió

-Hola Soren, pasa - se hizo a un lado, después cerró la puerta cuando ya tenía al danés sobre el besándolo apasionadamente, al separarse, Inglaterra con la mirada lo cuestiono

-lo siento no pude resistirme- dijo con una sonrisa tímida

-tú sabes que no puedes hacer eso, estoy con, Alfred-comenzaron a caminar hacia la sala

-pero si has respondido- el danés tenía una sonrisa

-hmm-tomaron asiento-y bien Dinamarca -dijo en un suspiro

-termina a Alfred, vuelve conmigo yo sé que no lo amas-hablo con tono serio

-seré sincero, tienes razón, pero yo no puedo volver a confiar en ti, puede que no ame a Alfred tanto como te amo-callo -te ame - volteo la cabeza

-tú mismo lo has dicho Arthur, solo dame una oportunidad, por favor - dijo mientras se acercaba al británico

-no sé qué debo hacer- en eso sonó el teléfono de Inglaterra

-Iggy! Babe what are you doing sweetie? -gritó el Americano

-Oh, Alfred, now I'm a little busy, could you call me later, please?-dijo en un tono de voz suave

- hmm why? I want to talk with you, please call me back babe- colgó, el británico se sintió mal porque la voz de Alfred era de desilusión

-Dinamarca vete -dijo en un tono frio

-pero... ¿por qué?-pregunto extrañado

-solo lárgate, déjame en paz, yo no pudo volver contigo ya te lo eh dicho y no te vuelvas acercar a mi- como pudo saco al danés de su casa.

Estaba tan desconcertado que no se acordó del plan que tenia por si algo así sucedía y regreso a su casa, comenzó a destruir a unas cosas y gritar.

-MALDITO ESTADOS UNIDOS-era lo único que se escuchaba en el lugar

Inglaterra llamó a Alfred

-America, we need to talk, I'll go to your home now- y colgó sin esperar respuesta. El estadounidense se quedo sorprendido por esa llamada. Inglaterra aviso que tenía que salir hacia estados unidos a sus superiores.

El vuelo fue un infierno, al llegar Alfred ya lo espera. Arthur se acerco a él y lo beso como nunca el americano no entendía nada, ¿estaría muriendo el inglés?

-wooow Iggy, what going on?-cuestiono mientras rodeaba la cintura de su novio, Inglaterra lo miro directo a los ojos

-I'm sorry Alfred, you need to know something - y abrazo al americano sintiéndose culpable

El trayecto a la casa fue en silencio algo impresionante ya que Alfred no solía ser tan callado, es mas no era nada silencioso.

* * *

><p>hahahha me alegra poder subir otro cap tan rapido de verdad no lo esperaba pero bueno , espero sea de su agrado :)<p>

si hay algun error en el ingles favor de hacerme saber, otra cosa creo q ahora es medio confuso pero que vamos hacer a si esta mi cerebro ademas van a dar 3 de la mañana ya no carburo bien :3 hahahaha

pakapaka :)


End file.
